


Wild Companions {UNDER EDITING}

by RavennaQueen13567



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Boy x boy, M/M, Wolf Link (Legend of Zelda), linkcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaQueen13567/pseuds/RavennaQueen13567
Summary: What happens when Twilight gets sent to a different world from his own to help a hero like Midna helped him? This story follows Wild the newest link in the timeline and Twilight the only link who was cursed into the body of a beast when these two meet will things blossom or will they stay serious even when twilight turns back into a human.Authors note: These characters are not mine but plot is not all details are correct but i plan on restarting the game to get more details from the game.
Relationships: Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. The great plateau part 1

~Wild’s pov~

There was a voice calling to me. It was strange she sounded familiar in a strange way but why? As I sat up in the weird looking tomb of some sort and listened to the voice. 

“Link you have been asleep the past one hundread years but now it is time you awaken and become the light Hyrule needs once again” 

One hundread years? What does that mean? “That is a sheikah slate take it’ Once I grabbed it I really did feel as if I had seen it before. After hooking it onto the belt I was wearing, just then a huge stone door opened so I followed the path. I found a couple chests with clothing in them so I decided to put them on so I wouldn't only be in boxers. 

After climbing a wall and walking up a hill I finally got a good look at the area. This land was beautiful but that castle gave me a horrible feeling. Turning around I catch a glimpse of an older man walking towards a campfire so I make my way over there to see if he has any idea where i am or who i am all i really knew was that my name was Link but my nickname seemed to be Wild. 

Walking towards the old man I saw what looked to be a food of some sort so I picked it up and almost immediately got scolded by the man so I dropped it and tried to talk but all i made was strange hand motions. The old man laughed “It's alright boy you can take it an apple and a fire make quite a delicious treat” 

The old man laughed as he seemed to understand the hand motions. “Now child what are you doing here on the plateau?” He asked with a semi serious tone and again i made hand motions on what i wanted to say which allowed me to explain what i remember but it wasn't much. “I see” He started “Did you recognize the voice you heard?” I shook my head no since I honestly did not so i shook my head no. “I see” he stated he sounded sad for some reason. After a few more questions he sent me on my way with a torch and an axe when some monsters attacked me.

~Twilight’s POV~

I had saved my world from the twilight. I've basically lived my normal life besides being half wolf of sorts but I'm bored. My job here might be done but isn't there someone else who needs help? I mean I know there are more links out there like the hero of time. 

Sighing I climbed down from where I was sitting and went to help Fado heard his goats since he usually has one escape. I quickly checked over epona to make sure she was okay and rode off to do my chores as most called them here in my small village. Riding on epona made me remember everything I went through on my journey some good some bad some just terrifying. I really do miss it. I even miss my companion Midna, sure she was bitchy sometimes but I would be too if I was turned into an imp. After herding the goats the mayor informed me that a letter had arrived for me from hyrule castle. 

“The castle?” I asked the mayor uncertain i heard him correctly. “Yes twilight the castle” He responded with his normal serious face. I took the letter and read it ‘Twilight it is urgent you come see me at the castle I have a new task for you from the gods Signed Zelda’ A new task? Does that mean I won't be bored anymore? 

I smiled and ran off to get ready for the trip to the castle. After preparing to leave I said goodbye to my friends and told them I might be gone awhile and with that I rode off to Hyrule castle not knowing the task ahead of me. Upon arrival I was immediately taken to the princesses tower where I first met her with Midna I knocked and heard a faint enter so I slowly opened the door and bowed in respect “You wished to see me princess?” I asked looking at her “Yes another hero has been born but the hero has lost his memories and the gods fear he will die without assistance” 

A new hero with no memory? Man that must be a bitch. “How can I help princess?” I asked her going to the garden. “Me and Midna will send you there but you will be stuck as a wolf until the new hero gains at least one of his memories back” Wait i’ll be a wolf? How am I supposed to help? Midna did mostly everything for me as a wolf but this world will be different. “I accept Zelda, will I have my songs as well or will I be learning new things along with this new hero?” Zelda sighed and shrugged “Midna said she didn't know all she does know is that you will have your memories and fight abilities” She finished. As she finished we made it to the garden where my old companion was waiting. “Hello Midna” I greeted walking over to her and what I assume is the portal I'll be traveling in. “Hello Twilight” She greeted back “Zelda filled you in yes?” She asked looking over at me. 

All I did was nod. “Alright well off you go!” And without warning I was shoved into the portal feeling the familiar changes to my body including growing a tail and wolf ears. Where he landed wasn't familiar to him at all it looked much brighter and bigger. “So this is the new hero’s world” Twilight thought to himself wondering around until his ears twitched, catching a sound of what he thought was fighting so he ran that way. What he saw amazed him.

~Wild’s POV~

After fighting the first group that attacked me I was heading to the place that was marked on my Sheikah slate like I was told I didn't really wanna disobey incase i lost my way. But i got attacked again but my last weapon broke and the old man said i needed the torch so all i could really do was dodge but something caught my eye.

A silver wolf with blue eyes attacked one of the monsters killing it. I watched amazed as he continued to take down the three remaining ones only getting hit once at that. After the wolf took out the last one I picked up the loot and gave him an apple as a thank you he seemed to enjoy it. I quickly made the hand motions which I had learned was called sign language and I signed to him even if he didnt understand me. ‘Thank you for the help’ Was basically what I signed the wolf seemed to understand though since he wagged his tail and barked with a happy tone.

I reached out my hand slowly to show him I was friendly and eventually petted him for a while while I ate some apples. After I finished eating I made my way to the mark on my map but to my surprise the wolf followed me.

I looked over at him and kneeled down to his level and signed ‘Do you wanna travel with me?’ With that the wolf nodded and barked happily causing me to smile slightly. ‘Well you need a name’ I signed trying to think of a name but to my surprise the wolf picked up a stick and scribbled into the dirt. I looked at the scribbled letters and looked at the wool before a soft “Twilight?” escaped my lips causing me to wince at my own voice it was if I hated my own voice but the wolf barked so i assumed that's his name so i smiled and patted his head. ‘Well Twilight let’s go’ I signed to my new companion. 

Twilight barked happily and walked with me to where I was heading. I had twilight stay put since i didn't exactly know what was gonna happen when i touched my sheikah slate onto the glowing area the ground started to shake as a huge tower sprang from beneath my feet causing me to almost fall off. Twilight barked not sure why this tower was here now but in truth neither did I. I managed to climb down after getting a small section of my map. Just then the old man came gliding down on something that looked amazing.

He explained what it was but I need treasure before he’ll give it to me which seems fair honestly. Twilight seemed happy I was okay. I think I worried him when I almost fell off. I motioned to twilight to follow me and we headed off to our first shrine as the old man called it. On our way there I fung out twilight is a great hunter! He managed to get a couple birds which I was thankful for since it was getting dark. 

He looked over at the happy wolf and signed with a smile ‘Thank you’ causing Twilight's tail to wag. I found wood and set it up to make a fire pulling out a piece of flint along with a spear i found and managed to make a fire amd cooked the small amount of meat that twilight had managed to get after it was fully cooked I gave twilight most of it since he had done most of the hunting.

I started eating my meat but Twilight barked and looked at me as if asking why I wasn't eating as much as he was all I did was smile and gesture for him to eat which he did but he still looked confused. After eating I looked around the voice I heard she said that this trip was dangerous and I was the light to save Hyrule but honestly I was confused. I don't remember anything before waking up in the shrine. It's so strange but the old man said they will come back with time. I looked up and the sky started to cloud over which meant either rain or a lightning storm so I got up and gently shook Twilight and genstered for us to leave. At first he was confused but suddenly a lightning bolt struck a tree not far from their current location so we both ran towards the shrine before they got hit by one.

The shrine was strange but like the tower it had a place for my sheikah slate I grabbed it and placed it in the slot it scared Twilight when the shrine spoke like the tower did. Twilight jumped back and started growling when the shrine started to glow and activate to be honest it scared me as well but after the tower it wasn't as bad.

I looked over at my new friend and could obviously tell he was still on edge so I kneeled down to his level and held out my hand to see if I could calm him. It seemed to work since he calmed down enough to sit and relax. I stood up and signed to him ‘I don’t think you can come with please be careful’ Twilight looked a little upset that he had to stay but barked and nodded so I entered the shrine leaving him up there alone. 

I learned that this shrine is called Oman Au shrine and I was to do the magnesis trial which wasn't too difficult. It was actually kind of fun. 

After completing the trail and getting a spirit orb which I guess is the treasure the old man ment I exited the shrine and was happy to see Twilight sleeping nearby out of the rain. When i walked and stood in the rain the old man came gliding down on his paraglider and laughed “I see you completed the trial but I need three more treasures before i give the paraglider” He said i wanted to object but before i could he asked if i could meet him at the top of the tower from before so I nodded thinking i would need to climb but he went on to explain how if i activate a tower or shrine i can what he called warp to the location which i didn't understand but i guess it would beat walking and climbing. 

Wait what about twilight? He can't climb the tower should I have him stay here and wait where he’s safe from monsters. But he hasn't seen the skeleton monsters yet and you have to break their body and then go for the head to kill them. Maybe I should find a cave to make a small camp in while I'm here since from the sound of it I'm gonna be here a few days at least. 

I whistled for Twilight and he pranced over and we walked together towards some cliffs and trees where I found some apples earlier. Hopefully there are some caves around. After some time we found a cave big enough for us to stay in while here I built a small fire and tied some wood together to make a door I guess? 

After finishing our base i decided to try that warp thing the old man told me about so i go to my map and tap on the tower when I did blue light surrounded me scarring both me and Twilight causing him to bark and growl confused I was confused as well but before I knew it I was back at the top of the tower. When I got my balance back I spotted the old man and continued to listen to him about the next three shrines I must find. Giving him a firm nod and climbing down the tower and heading back to the cave where Twilight was waiting, tomorrow we head for the one I saw near some ruins.


	2. The Great plateau part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild and Twilight finish the shrines and learn what their next destination is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter but next chapter will be extra long so be prepared!

~Twilight's POV~

We left very early the next morning. Wild seemed to be nervous but all I had to do was gently nudge his hand to let him now he’s okay. As we were walking I noticed some of those ugly ass pip looking things so I slowly snuck up on them but Wild noticed what i was doing and ran after me but before he could reach me he was shot with an arrow and a horn blew so I had no choice but to show myself and attack but I wasn't quick enough and Wild was hit with another arrow so I had to kill that one quickly so I jumped and attacked it tearing off its arm and attacking again. Wild did his best to help kill two of them but the last one wasn't like the rest, it was stronger and it had its sights on Wild! Without even thinking I attacked and snapped it neck sometimes I forget how strong my wolf muzzle is after killing it all the monsters turned into black smoke and left behind the loot Wild had collected earlier in that weird tablet he carried around. Wild looked horrible. Those arrows must’ve done damage. He tried to walk over but he fell but luckily I caught him. He gripped my fur and winced in pain all I could do was help him to the cabin in the distance. Damn why am I stuck in this damn form I could help him way more as a human! I layed Wild against a tree and ran off to find help talking to animals along the way until finally I found the old man who helped us earlier when he was cutting a tree. I barked and spun and pulled him towards Wild he was confused but followed me anyway. When he saw Wild he gave him a tonic and helped him to his cabin. I stayed put. I felt bad I couldn't help but how could I? It’s not like I have fucking fingers. After several minutes I walked to the cabin and saw Wild sleeping peacefully and the old man replacing a bandage on one wound. Sitting down next to him I let out a small whine to get his attention causing him to smile “Don’t worry he’ll be fine by tomorrow just make sure he doesn't push himself Hero of the Twilight” When he said this I jumped back in surprise how did he?! “I will reveal all in time for now rest” Sighing I knew he was right I haven't really rested at all so walking to a corner I laid down and fell asleep. A few hours later I was being pet? Wait, who's petting me? I looked up to see Wild sleeping next to me. This kid was gonna be the death of me. Not knowing what else to do I gently licked his head to wake him up, getting a groan from the younger boy. He looked at me and lazily signed ‘Are you okay’ Why are you worried about me?! You're the one who got shot twice with an arrow! I barked and nudged his wounds gently; it was the only way I knew how to ask if he was okay. All I got was a smile and nod he seemed to understand my worries. He signed slowly and lazily ‘I am fine’ was all I could make out before it got really sloppy. I nudged him back to the bed and woofed but being stubborn he refused to lay down so I did the only thing I thought of. Tackle and lay on him. I got some silent complaints but im stubborn too so he can deal with it after a few minutes Wild gave up and just pets me eventually falling asleep. Without realising it I started wagging my tail this feral and reckless boy was growing on me so the rest of the night I kept watch over the boy I even growled at the old man without thinking but corrected myself when i realised it was him so i went back being a look out. 

~Wild’s POV~

I woke up to the sun shining in my face and a giant wolf on me has Twilight not moved the whole night? Sitting up the best I can I pet his ears causing his tail to wag. I'm glad he’s here if he wasn't I would’ve died yesterday. Just the thought of that sends a shiver down my spine and I grip onto Twilights fur terrifying thoughts crossing my mind causing my mind to shut down and tremble after that my vision went dark and my mind went blank. When I came to Twilight was pawing at me with a worried expression, I guess I woke him. I smiled and pet him trying to tell him I was okay but honestly he looked at me like ‘the hell you are’ Ignoring him I get up and head outside despite Twilight barking at me. I was ready to do this sure I have injuries but oh well I can still do the shrines! Going through my sheikah slate I put on the new pair of pants I found yesterday and chose a club and shield I didn't bother getting a bow for now since I was planning on staying clear of enemies for a few days I whistled for Twilight who followed me even if he was annoyed I wasn't resting but I kept going until I hit the ruins then I swear to great Hylia I have never run so fast in my damn life even Twilight cleared the walls getting away from that this it was weird it looked dead but when we got close it shot beams at us! Once we were inside the shrine entrance I put Twilight in a stay but he didn't listen and entered the shrine with me looking very confused. Again I heard the words of the shrine so this is the bomb trial? Cool sounds fun as long as I dont blow myself up even though that does sound fun. Doing the trial was easy enough even if Twilight got too close and almost got blown up but at the end I got the spirit orb and we were transported out of the shrine. Twilight was very confused but honestly I was too at first I mean this tech is crazy advanced so I can honestly see why it’s so confusing. I start heading to the third shrine it’s not as far as the last one so I made my way towards the third mark on my map but where it is I can’t reach well wait maybe I can cut a tree down and that's what I do cut a tree down and walk across Twilight jumps across being as agile as he is but when he saw me climbing he kinda just sat there and watched me before attacking some red enemies nearby that were throwing stones at me. I am so glad that I have him. I'm not lonely anymore plus he helps me which is nice. I managed to beat the shrine rather quickly which was nice but the last one seems really hard to get too according to the map I might freeze to death if I don’t prepare so climbing back down to twilight we make our way back to the old man’s cabin. Luckily we made it back before the sun went down so he let us sleep there and said he would help me prepare for the last shrine. I laid down but I couldn't sleep. I would never admit it but I’m in pain. The arrow wounds hurt but it's calming down so I fall asleep.

~Twilight’s POV~

Wild fell asleep but I can tell he’s in pain but he’s too stubborn to quit so all I can really do is help him and keep him from killing himself. So right as the sun woke up WIld I was waiting for him to get the snow proof armor from the old man and we made our way to the snowy area of this place. After Wild had changed we went off and started the long trip to the last shrine. After a few hours we made it to the snow areas but the quickest way to the shrine was across a frozen lake so I forced Wild to go the long way. On our way I dug up some rupees and some flint which Wild seemed thankful for and he gave me some meat he cooked earlier. It’s getting late so I force wild to sit at a camp where moblins were, luckily they were killed but still he needs to warm up before we go any further. After helping Wild drag some wood over to feed the fire and finally I dug at the snow until I hit the frozen grass underneath and pretty much forced him to lay down with me next to him. It’s better to do this and stay warm then be apart and freeze our asses off. We woke up with the sun and continued the trek up the mountain “Man this is a bitch” was the only thing running through my mind. FInally out of complete boredom I ran off ahead to lead the way to the shrine. It's not like I had anything better to do. Wild ran after me and we stopped right before the shrine. Man these things weird me out Wild’s world was very different from mine the monsters were harder then there were these weird towers and shrine things not to mention that weird magic thing Wild has on his belt. Wild opened the shrine and we went in. This one had a lot of water in it while wild got the new rune as the old man called them I jumped into the water and swam ahead until I reached a small waterfall but Wild made an Ice block and we climbed it. Okay I admit that magic thing is useful. This was challenging. I forgot how hard it is to climb in this form but oh well no going back now. I watched as Wild received his fourth orb thing and we were transported out.

~Wild’s POV~

When we left the shrine the old man came flying down on the paraglider and requested we meet him in the Temple of Time to which we agreed so I used my Sheika slate to transport me and Twilight to the shrine closest to it. From there we made our way to the temple. It was huge but how was I supposed to get Twilight up there? I don’t wanna leave him alone but I might have too but he surprised me when he climbed the latter almost falling a few times so I helped him the best I could climbing behind him. Once we reached the top the old man was waiting so I listened to everything he said. And some things he did say surprised me. But I listened to everything he told me and processed it but Kakariko village seems far off on foot but I suppose I can do It with help from Twilight of course. Once the king disappeared I picked up Twilight and jumped off opening the paraglider and made our way to our next stop, Kakariko village.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me feedback and as of now I am taking requests to make oneshots of the different ships in multiple fandoms please message me if you want to know what fandoms I will do and I will be sure to post it when i can thank you


End file.
